


The Fly in Amber

by jiigli



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiigli/pseuds/jiigli
Summary: Raihan realizes he loves Leon in the space of the second between lifting his beer to his lips and catching those golden amber eyes across the bar.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 260





	The Fly in Amber

**Author's Note:**

> An expansion on a Twitter thread I wrote. A quick and dirty little piece about how Raihan got trapped in that golden gaze and never made it back out.

Raihan realizes he loves Leon in the space of the second between lifting his beer to his lips and catching those golden amber eyes across the bar. It’s almost like getting thrown out of a Dynamax den. Just one big inescapable whirlwind of panic and horniness.

He gets fucking plastered that night. Piers has to pay the Corviknight cab double to take his drunk ass home. Raihan wakes up with an headache like someone dropped a Snorlax on his head along with a dozen messages from Piers all telling him he sucks.

Raihan texts back “Piss off” and rolls over to go back to sleep. The less time he can keep thinking about how he’s apparently in love with his completely oblivious, unavailable, and historically pretty damn straight rival the better.

But hangovers only do so much for a denial spree so Raihan throws himself into his work. He trains like crazy and takes the gym on field trips to the Wild areas and posts selfies and everything is great, OK?

And he knows he’s gotta get a grip and just do this thing. If nothing else, to get Piers to stop texting him “Top Ten Hammerlocke Date Ideas!” articles.

Because, when it comes down to it, Raihan has never backed away from a challenge with Leon.

He makes Piers take him to the pub that night even the dark trainer whines that he is “being a fucking child”. But he comes home only a little drunk and as ready as he’s ever gonna be.

Because Raihan only knows one way to confess. 

He gets Rotomphone to call Leon. This isn’t new, they call each other late at night all the time. Leon doesn't sleep very well when he's busy and Raihan is always up late.

But this time it’s different.

This time Raihan paces his apartment as Rotom dials until the sleepy answer of “Hey, Raihan” nails him into place.

Leon is spread out on his couch, shirtless, with Charizard’s head on his stomach. It’s nothing he hasn’t seen before but not since _that night_ and now Raihan can’t stop looking at him.

And it’s a second realization—a somehow worse realization—that he has always been looking. Always been staring, always been cataloging Leon’s moods and faces and body. Always, always, always. 

Raihan has to remember how to breathe for a second. Thank Arceus, Rotomphone as usual has flipped so Leon could see Raihan’s Pokemon curled up in their beds because Raihan is sure that every emotion he has ever had was on his face. 

Rotomphone flips back to Raihan and he manages to put his face together before Leon asks “What’s up?”

“I was thinking that it’s been too long since I challenged you.”

“An official challenge?” Leon instantly sounds more awake. Raihan is glad the lighting is low so he can’t see those eyes twinkle in that way they do whenever the Champion gets excited.

“Yeah, next week?”

“Sure. You better bring your best.”

Raihan’s breath catches, how could he bring the man he loves any less? He blurts out, “I only ever bring the best for my champion.”

Leon doesn’t seem to notice the catch in his breath and laughs. 

“Go to bed, you drunk.”

“You don’t know I’m drunk.” This is easy, the pout, the dance of them together teasing.

“You posted a selfie with Piers at a pub like an hour ago, idiot,” Leon teases him as he scratches Charizard’s head before he yawns. Charizard huffs and snuggles in closer. It's the cutest thing Raihan has ever damn seen.

He keeps his composure long enough to choke out, “Night, Leon."

“Night, Raihan,” and Leon’s face winks out as he close the call.

Raihan misses those eyes already.

________________

The next week is _rough_. 

Raihan trains a lot and drinks a lot and deals with Piers constantly reminding him that asking the person he is love with to “ a bloody duel is the fucking stupidest thing you’ve ever done and that’s saying a lot”.

And he knows that Piers isn’t wrong. That this is dumb, that he could have just said it that night rather than asking for a challenge. Hell, he could have even asked for a casual private challenge.

But no, in some stupid way that Raihan feels deep within him, this is right. This is where they’ve always met, where they’ve always battled, where they’ve always worked it out. 

Afterwards they’ve always grabbed beers, just them, just rivals, just friends. In a quiet pub where people won't bother them, their knees touching under the bar, Leon’s eyes getting hazy with drink, his laugh filling Raihan’s soul as they take the piss outta one another.

And that’s the moment Raihan wants to tell him in.

So Raihan trains, and Raihan drinks, and Raihan repeatedly texts “fuck you” to Piers, and Raihan counts the days until he sees Leon on the field.

_____________

The battle is the closest it’s ever been. They are both to their last pokemon. The sandstorm has eaten away at Leon’s Pokemon but Charizard uses the tiny bit of health he has left to lay the final blow on Raihan’s Duraludon.

And then it’s over.

He falls on his knees. He doesn’t have anything left. He put it all in the fight, in the sandstorm, in the struggle to win, to confess.

Leon darts over to him with a concerned “Are you okay?” and offers him a hand up. Raihan slides his hand into it slowly and he can feel every bit of his skin go on fire where it touches the other man’s. He can’t look up, he can’t do this, his mouth is ashes.

“Raihan?”

Raihan looks up.

He is caught under those eyes. They are like sunshine and Raihan can feel the heat creep up his body, filling him, burning him under Leon’s gaze. He can’t stop looking at that beautiful face staring down at him.

He doesn’t know how long they are like that. Raihan bent before Leon, their hands joined, the crowd going wild as he kneels before him like a knight to a king.

And then Leon’s eyes soften in a way Raihan has only seen for Hop, for Sonia, for Charizard. He smiles and it is the sweetest prettiest arrow to Raihan’s heart.

It leaves Raihan’s lips before he can stop it, before he’s ready.

“I love you.”

For a moment, everything freezes and then Leon jerks him to his feet as he stumbles. Leon doesn’t let go of his hand though as he drags Raihan off the field. Everything is unsure and he thinks he’s babbling as the crowd is still going wild. 

“Leon. Stop. Wait! Leon!”

But he doesn’t stop. 

Raihan is dragged down the tunnel into the empty locker room. Leon pulls his hand away so he can cross the room and flick the door lock before he turns back to look at him.

That golden amber gaze pins him into place. He can only stand there feeling that pressure on in his heart, his chest, his groin, as Leon comes closer, closer, until they are standing almost touching.

Leon fucking growls, “It took you long enough.”

They both move.

It’s all teeth and tongue and sweat. Raihan only becomes aware of himself again when he’s pushed into a locker and the vents cut into his back. Leon’s lost his trademark hat somewhere. Raihan has lost his hoodie somewhere else. And then there are teeth on his neck and hands, oh god Leon’s hands, on his crotch, on his zipper, on his dick.

Leon touches him for the first time and it’s real and not in Raihan’s dream, in his head, in his fantasies. And then Leon has them both in his hands and is stroking them together with aching slowness.

Raihan doesn’t even notice that he is biting Leon’s neck, that he’s ripped up that dumb tight shirt, that his hands have pressed against every inch of Leon's skin he can reach. 

But Leon focuses on where their flesh is hottest, where they are rubbing together. Raihan can’t do anything but pant into the bruises he’s left on Leon’s neck.

A hand forces his face up so he is looking at Leon.

“Cum for me. Cum for me you beautiful stupid idiot.”

The moment he sees those golden eyes pinning him, controlling him, he cums. It’s like battling, it’s like winning, it’s like nothing he’s ever felt before.

It runs through him like a golden fire before his head goes deliciously and finally blank.

It seems like forever that they are slumped together in a tangle of limbs against the locker. And then Leon taps his arm and whispers, “You can loosen up, I’m not going to run away.”

Raihan is confused for a split second before he realizes that he is hugging Leon so tightly that he’s probably going to leave bruises all over him.

Set free from the confines of his arms, Leon leans back with a sigh and cups his face. His thumb caresses Raihan’s jaw and it is so good that he feels himself purr.

“Look at me, Raihan.”

Raihan does because it’s all he can ever do.

“I love you too.”


End file.
